Make Me Stronger
by amandasowlx
Summary: It's Megan Black's sixth year at Hogwarts, but things aren't exactly as she wants them to be. Her God-Brother is put in a dangerous tournament and her best friends seem to be turning on her. FredxOC Sequel to 'Safe and Sound'. Set in GoF.
1. One- A New Year

"You're sure she's going to fall for this?" Jackson Forester asked as I put any bad-flavoured every-flavour bean in the bowl.

"This is _Heather_, Jack. Of course she'll fall for it." I sealed the package and his it under my dresser, which hid my letters and stuff so I could send mail at night.

The plan was to trick Heather into thinking that the berti-botts every-flavour beans in this bowl were from Harris, this muggle guy she won't shut up about.

Don't worry, I'm good at faking handwriting.

I finished the note quickly and taped it to the bowl. "There. Now, hurry!"

We set up a camera in her room, hidden by a bunch of picture frames and such.

Jackson put the bowl on her desk, in front of the camera. I heard Heather coming up the stairs and I saw Jackson sprint back into his room.

I started 'reading a book', and by the time she got up the stairs she glowered at me.

"Hello, Black." She spat.

_Great_. I get another Angelina Johnson in my life.

I ignored her. She made her way to her room. I heard her squeal with joy. A small smirk crossed my face.

Five seconds later I heard her gag, and not long after that she smashed the bowl.

I snickered, but hid my expression quickly, just in case.

Ten minutes later Jackson ran in with the camera. "I got it! I got it!" He whisper-shouted.

"Brilliant. Now turn down the volume!" I whispered back.

We turned the volume down to zero and watched it. Heather took out earwax, and gagged when she ate it. She shrugged and tried dirt, which she spat out into a cloth. Then she tried vomit, where she gagged again and anger filled her eyes as she smashed the bowl on the floor.

I snickered. "Now shove it in my trunk! The twins need to see this." It wasn't really a big prank, but it was a _prank_. Besides, her face is priceless. I ran out of dung-bombs in June anyway.

That evening when everyone was downstairs eating, while I had my dry toast and apple (I know. I get the most amazing meals here. (That was sarcastic (Did I seriously just triple-bracket this?))).

Suddenly I heard a loud crack and everyone screamed. I ran downstairs. Mr Weasley was there. "Sorry about that." He said, looking at my fear-stricken family. "I'm Arthur Weasley."

"What are you doing in my house?!" Robert demanded.

"Picking up Megan. Oh there you are! Lovely to see you, dear. Now get your trunk. Everyone's eager to see you." Mr Weasley instructed.

I nodded and started going up the stairs. "Who would be eager to see Megan?" I heard Josh say loudly. I rolled my eyes.

When I got all my stuff I went back to Mr Weasley, who was asking my parents questions about muggle stuff, while they just looked seriously annoyed.

"I'm ready." I said.

"Good, good, good. Now, have you ever apparated before?" I shook my head. "Then this should be fun. Take my arm." I did as told when suddenly I felt like I was being spun around and being squished into a tube. But then I was on land and I stumbled and fell over. Someone caught me though.

"Steady, now." I heard Fred say in my ear. I looked up and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. "Fred!"

"Hey, Megan." He chuckled.

"You know, I exist too." I noticed George standing behind us. I punched him playfully.

"I know you exist, dummy." I hugged him too.

"Megan, dear." Mrs Weasley came up to me and pulled me into a bone-crushing mug

"Mrs Weasley... Can't... Breathe..."

"Oh, sorry dear. You look a bit peaky, do you want something to eat?" She asked.

"No, no, no. I'm fine." I told her.

"Now you'll be sleeping in Ginny's room. There's already a bed set up there." Mr Weasley said. I nodded and dragged my trunk upstairs.

"Hi Megan!" Ginny waved.

"Hey, Ginny. Nice summer so far?" I asked.

"Kind of boring." She shrugged. I nodded.

"Yeah, I bet." Ginny laughed.

Just then George burst in. "Meg, can I borrow your owl?"

I looked at my northern saw-whet owl, Maple, who was sleeping. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why do you think? I'm sending a letter."

"To who?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No one." I swear I saw him blush.

"That's pretty useless, don't you think? Sending a letter to no one?" I smirked.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "It's none of your business, Megan."

"You're not allowed to use my owl until you tell me who its for." I crossed my arms stubbornly.

He looked like he was arguing with himself for a minute and Ginny and I glanced at each other. "He likes someone." Ginny mouthed. I smirked.

George's face turned bright red and he mumbled something incoherent.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that." I said.

"Katie."

Ginny and I both grinned, looking at each other.

"Can I use your bloody owl now?" He growled.

"Go ahead." I handed him Maple's cage. "Oh, and send this with her too." I gave him my letter to Dad.

"Who's this one to?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Padfoot."

"Oh. Okay." He took the letter and left. Ginny and I burst out laughing once he was far enough.

"He likes _Katie_!" We said in unison, before we both burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?" Ron passed us.

"Nothing..." We calmed down slightly.

XxX

"Wake up! Megan, get up!" Hermione shook me. I groaned.

"Five more minutes."

"We have to get to the World Cup today, remember?"

I bolted out of bed. "I'm up!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, laughing a bit. "Alright. Now get dressed."

It was dawn by the time we actually left the house.

"Are we seriously walking all the way there?" I asked.

"Hope not." George said.

"Then where are we going?" I looked at Fred.

"How are we supposed to know?" Fred rolled his eyes at me.

Everyone else seemed to have the same question. "Hey, Dad!" Ron called. "Where are we going?"

"Haven't the foggiest!" He replied.

"He's joking, right?" I asked.

"Arthur!" We came across some other man. "It's about time, son!"

"Sorry Amos. Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." Mr Weasley said. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. Works with me at the Ministry." Just then someone jumped down from the tree. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Cedric shook his hand.

"This way."

We continued walking.

"You're Megan, right?" Cedric came up beside me. "Gryffindor chaser? Daughter of Sirius Black?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

He held out his hand. "Cedric Diggory."

I shook it, grinning. "Pleasure."

"So I heard it was you and your friends that made it rain all night in the Slytherin common room last year."

I laughed. "Yeah, that was my idea."

"And Snape made you do homework and gave you detention even though you just faced a werewolf?" He asked.

I nodded. "How do you know all of this?"

He shrugged. "My friends never shut up."

We both laughed. I noticed Fred glaring at Cedric.

"Why is he glaring at me?" He whispered.

I shook my head. "No idea."

Just then I noticed a boot sitting on a hill. Everyone walked up to it. "Yes, it's just over there!"

"What's that?" I asked.

"Shall we?"

"Oh, yeah."

"It's a portkey." Cedric said.

"What's a portkey?" I stood back slightly. Harry looked as confused as I was.

"Now get yourself into a good position."

Still confused, I lay down beside Fred and George and put my hand on the boot.

"Time to go! Ready? After three. One, two, three!"

The boot began to spin and I screamed as we were thrown into some kind of vortex.

"Let go kids!"

"What!?"

"Are you crazy!?"

"_Let go!_"

I let go and I screamed, falling into a hole.

Suddenly I hit the ground. "Ow!"

The ground doesn't talk.

I turned to see I had landed on Fred. Our noses were touching now. I blushed and rolled off him. "S-Sorry!"

"It's fine." He muttered, getting up and offering a hand. I smiled and he helped me up. We watched Mr Weasley, Mr Diggory, and Cedric all float down gracefully.

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses, eh?" Mr Weasley asked.

We walked up a hill to see a huge field of tents and millions of people.

"Well, kids, welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!"


	2. Two- Havoc at the Quidditch World Cup

"Blimey, Dad. How far up are we?" Ron asked after we finished climbing probably the fiftieth set of stairs.

Mr Weasley didn't answer. Instead, along came Lucius Malfoy. "Let's put it this way, if ir rains, you'll be the first to know!"

I glared at him. Fred grabbed my arm and we continued along. But the Malfoy's weren't done with us.

"Father and I are in the Minister's box. By invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" Draco bragged.

"Don't boast, Draco." Lucius hit him with his cane. "There's no need with these people."

We started to walk away but Lucius stopped Harry. "Do enjoy yourself, won't you? While you can." We continued upwards.

"How many bloody stairs do we have to climb?" I groaned as my legs started getting tired.

"Many." The twins chorused.

We finally made it to the top and Cedric handed me an Ireland scarf.

"I had an extra." He said, grinning. I smiled at him and wrapped it around my neck.

Just then the Irish flew in. I cheered. Fred and George were pointing out the different players.

"It's the Irish!"

"There's Troy!"

"And Mullet!"

"And Moran!"

They flew around and then a huge, and I mean _huge_ leprechaun made of fireworks appeared. It started dancing. People cheered.

"Here come the Bulgarians!" Fred yelled.

I turned to see a flash of red and black burst through the leprechaun. Everyone jumped back slightly. They started doing gymnastics on brooms and people cheered.

"Who's that?" Ginny asked.

"That, sis, is the best seeker in the world!" George said.

_"Krum! Krum! Krum_!" People started chanting as a giant picture of him floated around the stands. Even though most of us were rooting for Ireland, we cheered.

The voices died down as the Minister's voice echoed through the stadium. "Good evening! As Minister for Magic, it gives me great pleasure, to Welcome _each and every one of you_, to the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Let the match... Begin!"

The quaffle was released and the audience roared as the game began.

XxX

We were fooling around in the tent.

"There's no one like Krum?" Ron said.

"Krum?" George repeated.

"Dumb Krum?"

Ron continued. "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind..." Fred and George started teasing him about it by imitating what he was saying. Fred threw his Irish flag on him.

"He's not an athlete... He's an artist!" I was seriously started to think Ron was in love with this guy. Ginny seemed to agree with me.

"I think you're in love, Ron." Ginny pat his back.

"Shut up."

The twins started singing teasingly. "Viktor I love you... Viktor I do!" I laughed and Harry and I joined in. "When we're apart my heart beats only for you!"

George started whacking him with a pillow and I heard screams coming from outside.

"Sound like the Irish have got their pride on." Fred said.

"Stop. Stop!" Mr Weasley came in. "It's not the Irish. We have to get out of here... Now!"

We ran outside. It was definitely not the Irish.

Tents were on fire and people were screaming. "RUN! IT'S THE DEATH EATERS!"

"Death Eaters?!" I repeated, my voice jumping eight octaves higher.

"Get to the portkey everyone and stick together!" Arthur ordered. "Fred, George! Ginny and Megan are _your_ responsibility!"

They nodded as Fred grabbed my hand and George grabbed Ginny's and we ran through the havoc. We were either at the front of the group, or we lost them. Just then a fireball came flying at us, and it missed us by an inch, hitting a tent. I stumbled and we ran faster. We made it to the forest, but we were nowhere near the portkey. George and Ginny appeared.

"Where's the trio?" I asked. They didn't respond. "Oh no... _Harry_!" I went to run forwards but Fred grabbed me.

"Megan stop!"

"Let go of me!" I growled.

"No!"

"He's my God-brother, Fred! I can't leave him!"

He had to wrap both his arms around my waist to keep me from running off, and he clapped a hand over my mouth so I couldn't yell anymore.

"He's going to be fine. He's faced death every year and survived it. This is just another day for him. He will be fine."

I calmed down slightly. I stopped struggling.

"You calm?" He asked after about a minute. I nodded and he removed his hand from my mouth.

I looked at him. "You can let go of me now."

He blushed and released me. "Sorry."

"Come on, let's go." George said. "Dad will find them."

"You're sure he's fine?" Ginny asked.

"If 'he' means Harry and his two friends who you don't pay attention to since you fancy Harry, yeah, they're fine." Fred smirked.

Ginny blushed. "No- I- shut up. I _meant_ the trio."

"Mhm."

We started walking back and something caught my eye.

The Dark Mark.

I gasped. "Okay. That's it." I ran towards the wreckage.

"Megan _NO_!"

It was almost completely silent, until I ran into someone.

It was a man. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

I gasped and backed up slowly. I could see the dark mark showing clearly on his arm.

"You're Black's little girl, aren't you? Imagine all the rewards I could get for finding you..."

I started to run. But a spell hit me and my hands and feet were bound, and I had a cloth tied around my mouth. He used his wand to lift me up. I struggled, but obviously this was tighter than Fred's grip.

"Try all you wand, Black, but you're caught." He laughed evilly.

"_MEGAN_!" I heard someone yell. This startled the man, and he dropped me to the ground and apparated. I winced.

It was Mr Weasley. He waved his wand and the bounds came undone.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"There was a Death Eater." I said. "He tried to kidnap me. I didn't recognize him... But I saw the Dark Mark on his arm. He just apparated."

"Let's get you home. Everyone's worried sick."

I nodded.

XxX

I walked into the Burrow and the first thing that happened was Fred. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Megan you're so _stupid_!"

I returned the hug awkwardly. "What?"

He stepped back and George hugged me. "You ran off- Why are your arms bleeding?"

I didn't want to tell them I ran into a Death Eater, so I lied. "I fell."

Fred sighed. "You're such a terrible liar, Meg. These are _rope burns_. Did you run into a Death Eater or something?"

"I fell on a rope."


	3. Three- Tournaments and Amortentia

The train rattled once again and I banged my head on the window.

"Ow." I muttered, glaring at the window.

George raised an eyebrow at me. "Did you just glare at the window?"

I glared at him and turned back to my book.

We sat there in silence, until Lee Jordan came in. "Hey guys."

"Hi Lee." The twins chorused without looking up.

"So... How was your summer?" He asked.

I shrugged. "Better than last year's."

Just then George noticed something out of the window. "Megan... Is that your owl?"

We all looked out the window to see Maple soar past the window several times. I sighed. "Yes, yes it is."

Just then Maple grabbed onto something on the window with her feet, the letter tied around her leg flapping in the wind, and she was flapping her wings madly trying not to fly back and fall.

I laughed and opened the window. I untied the letter and grabbed it, and she flew off. "Smart owl." I mumbled, sitting down.

"Who's it from?" Fred asked, moving to sit beside me. I glanced up and met his eyes before quickly looking back down at the piece of paper.

"Padfoot." I said. I swear I heard him sigh in relief.

"_Padfoot_?" Lee asked. "The Marauder's Map Padfoot?"

I glanced at the twins.

"An old friend of my Mum's." I lied. "I hardly ever see him. But he was a Marauder, yes."

Lee looked impressed. "Cool."

I opened it.

_Megan, _

_I heard what happened at the World Cup. Are you alright? Is Harry alright? What happened?_

_Sorry I can't say much. I have to go. _

_Write back as soon as possible,_

_Padfoot_

"What did he say?" Lee asked.

"Just wondering if I was okay." I shrugged, shoving it in my pocket. I would write bavk as soon as we made it to school.

XxX

"Well, now that were all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement." Dumbledore stepped forward. Suddenly Filch burst in and ran/limped up to Dumbledore. "Hogwarts will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen-"

Filch had finally reached Dumbledore and started whispering something to Dumbledore.

"Yeah, leave it to Filch to leave us on a cliff hanger." I whispered. Katie snickered.

Filch began running back towards the doors.

"So, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event; the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore announced.

Everyone around me stared whispering. I didn't know what the Triwizard Tournament was, but it sounded awesome.

"For those who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint-hearted."

I bit my lip. I could tell both twins were going to want to enter, and that could put them in danger. I didn't want that.

"But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons, and their headmistress, Madame Maxine!" Dumbledore looked at the doors. We all turned to see a bunch of young french women (probably part veela) come running into the hall.

I turned to the Fred to see he was watching them with a dreamy look in his eye, along with _EVERY OTHER MALE IN THE HALL_. My blood boiled at this but I ignored it.

They did this weird twirling dance thing and chirping sparkling butterflies flew around the hall. Don't ask why the butterflies are chirping. Don't ask.

Just then this huge woman walked into the hall. "Blimey, that's one big woman." I heard Seamus say.

When they finished, all the boys were wistling and applauding, while all the girls were clapping half-heartedly, bored.

"And now, our friends from the North, the proud sons of Durmstrang! And their high master, Igor Karkaroff!"

A bunch of men walked into the hall, beating wooden staffs onto the ground in some sort of rythm, and sparks flew whenever the staffs hit the ground. Suddenly they all dropped their staffs and ran towards the front, doing some pretty impressive gymnastics. Just then the High Master and Viktor Krum walked into the hall.

"Is that Krum? _Viktor Krum_?" I asked. "The seeker from the match?"

"Bloody hell, it is." George nodded.

"Someone get Ron." Fred smirked. I giggled quietly.

Karkaroff and Dumbledore greeted each other before the feast began. The Beauxbatons sat at Ravenclaw's table, and the Durmstrang at Slytherin's.

"Well this year's going to be pretty exciting, isn't it?" I said.

"Should be." Fred replied, filling his plate. Thunder rumbled and I jumped.

"What?" George asked.

"Didn't know there was a storm, so it scared me." I shrugged.

"Is Megan scared of a little thunder and lightning?" Fred teased.

"Oh my God, no I'm not!" I rolled my eyes.

"Aww, she is!" Fred smirked and I smacked his arm.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"_Bloody hell_ you two!" George groaned. "Stop flirting and eat your damn food!"

We both blushed. "I... I don't... She... We weren't flirting!" Fred glared at him.

George raised an eyebrow and Fred kicked him from under the table. George winced and Fred grinned triumphantly. I was just eating silently.

"Your attention please!"

We all turned to Dumbledore. I just noticed a huge gold thing at the front off the hall.

"Whoa, where did that come from?" I gasped quietly.

"I would like to say a few words." Dumbledore put his hand on the gold. "Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student will have to survive three tasks. Three _extremely dangerous_ tasks."

"Wicked." The twins said in sync. My heart plummeted. They _were_ going to enter.

"For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr Bartemius Crouch!" Dumbledore informed us. As Crouch made his way to the front, it began to pour _inside_ the Great Hall. Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Someone screamed.

Just then a flash of light erupted from the corner of the room and turned to see a crazy looking man standing there. One of his eyes was artificial.

"Who's that?" I asked Fred.

"Mad-Eye Moody. Famous Auror. But they say he's mental these days." He whispered in my ear.

"And he's our new teacher?" I asked.

Fred shrugged. "Better him than Lockhart again."

Crouch began to speak. "After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that, for their own safety, no student under the age of 17 shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament. That is final."

The hall erupted into protests. I sighed in relief. The twins couldn't enter.

"That's rubbish!" The twins yelled. "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!" Both tried to stand up but I grabbed their arms and pulled them down.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore bellowed. Everyone shut up. He raised his hand and the gold melted away to reveal a huge stone goblet. A blue flame erupted inside of it. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves need only write their name and throw it into the flame before this very hour on Thursday night. Do no do so lightly. If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

XxX

I hurried to Potions the next day. Everyone was gathered at the front.

Snape came into the classroom.

"Can anyone tell me which potion this is?" He asked, holding up. I immediately recogmized it an raised my hand.

"Yes Miss Black?" He sneered.

I stepped forward. "That's amortentia. It's the most powerful love potion in the world. You can recognize it because it's smell is unique to each individual person. It smells of what attracts them the most. For example I smell... Fresh parchment... Lilies... And..." Fred. I could smell Fred. What the hell? It must be a mistake. I can't _love_ Fred, can I?

"And what, Miss Black?" He growled.

I had to make something up quickly. "Grass." I quickly stepped backwards, looking at my feet.

"Correct. Turn to page 267 of your textbooks and you shall see the ways in which you can brew a cure for one who takes this. Now go." Snape ordered.

I went to my spot beside Luke Fenders, Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain. I knew him because a lot of people fancied him. He had messy brown hair, golden-brown eyes, and he _was_ pretty attractive.

I started brewing my potion and I noticed he was doing it completely wrong.

"You're doing it wrong." I said. He looked up at me.

"Am I?" He asked.

"Yeah. Here." I reached over and tried to help him, and I noticed Fred glaring at him from across the classroom.

"See? It worked."

"Thanks. Your Black's daughter, right?" He asked.

"I prefer the use of my first name." I said, going back to my potion.

"Sorry. Megan, right?"

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Friends with the Weasley twins?" He asked.

"Is that the only thing people ever notice about me?" I sighed.

"No. You're Gryffindor chaser. Oh, and one of the prettiest girls in the school."

I blushed. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, come on. You have a lot of admirers."

"I do?"

"Yeah."

Fred was watching us angrily. Was he jealous though? I seriously doubt it.

Just then I finished my potion. I raised my hand.

"What?" Snape came over, looking at me as if I was just a waste of his 'precious time'.

"I'm done."

Snape examined my potion. "You're most definitely not! It's supposed to be a dark red, not magenta, and it's much too thick-"

Luke stepped forward. "She did everything right Professor. And there's no real difference. It would work just as-"

"Do not try to make me look wrong, Mr Fenders. Five points from Ravenclaw. Restart, Miss Black." Snape sneered before walking away.

I sighed and waved my wand. The potion disappeared. I spent the whole class trying to catch up, and of course, Snape gave Flint ten points for being closest, and his was a steaming, vibrant pink one. Nothing like how it was supposed to be.

I was walking to Transfiguration when Luke caught up to me. "Hey, Megan?"

"Yeah?" I turned.

"Do you want to eat with me and my friends this lunch? I mean, surely Fred and George wouldn't mind..."

"Of course." I smiled at him.

He grinned. "Brilliant. See you then!"

* * *

**Hello! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy lately. **

**Anyway, we met Mr Fenders this chapter. ;) **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**

**Amanda~**


	4. Four- The Worst Night of my Life

So I sat with Luke and his friends this lunch like I was supposed to. He introduced them as Liam, Adrienne, Cho, Azure, Brock, and Luna. Luna was kind of weird, but she was really nice.

Fred has been glaring at me again. He confuses me.

Just then another girl ran up to our little group at the Ravenclaw table.

"I just entered!" She said, grinning.

"Nice job Violet!" Luke smiled at her. She blushed.

She looked at me in disgust. "Who are _you_?" I was about to respond but she cut me off. "Oh. Black's daughter. You know, I'm surprised no one's caught you running around the school trying to murder people like your stupid father. Thinking about joining the old family business, aren't you?"

I glared at her. "I'm not a crazy ruthless murderer."

"But your family is, aren't they? One day, you'll pick it up too." She smirked.

I stood up and tried to lunge at her but Luke held me back. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Violet, leave Megan alone. She's done nothing to you."

Violet glared at Megan again and stalked off, flicking her long black hair over her shoulder.

"What's with _her_?" I asked through grit teeth.

"She's not usually like this." Liam rolled his eyes.

"She only acts like this when Luke finds a new friend that's female. She fancies him." Adrienne said.

"But I don't like her back." Luke added quickly.

"I know you don't." Adrienne rolled her eyes.

Just then I remembered something. I had to write to Sirius! I gasped.

"What?" Cho asked.

"I just remembered something. It was lovely sitting with you!" I smiled at them before running towards the common room.

But someone grabbed my arm. I turned to see the twins. "Hey, guys."

"So, Megan-" George began.

"-We were thinking-"

"-being the brilliant people we are-"

I cut them off. "If you're going to try entering the tournament I'm not going to help you." I ripped my arm from Fred's grasp and started to walk away, but thy blocked my path.

"And why not?"

"Because it's dangerous. I'm not letting you two run off and put yourselves in danger." I tried to get past them, but I couldn't.

"Oh, I see." Fred narrowed his eyes. "You're too busy helping that new _boyfriend_ of yours, aren't you?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I hissed. "I met him only today!"

"So? You'd rather help him, wouldn't you?" He took a step closer to me. George was just standing there.

"No! I- Why are you acting this way, Fred? You were fine this morning!" I asked. He was really close to me now. It was definitely him that was in the amortentia- wait what? I tried hard not to blush.

"A real friend would help us enter the tournament-"

I slapped him across the face. "Are you stupid?! Dumbledore said himself the three tasks were extremely dangerous! I'm _not_ letting you enter!" I growled, shoving him backwards. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a letter to write."

"Yeah, you go do that. Just stay away from me!" He hissed. "_Mudblood_."

"You know yourself that I'm a _pureblood_, you git!" I stormed past him, biting back tears. What happened? Everything was perfect just ten minutes ago, and then this stupid tournament came along and smashed everything to pieces. I ran past the common room, into a small passage behind a painting. I brought my knees to my chest and I cried silently.

* * *

A few days later I was sitting with Hermione in the Great Hall, reading. The twins are still angry at me.

Speaking of the devils, they both ran in. "Yes!" People began cheering. I sighed and stood up.

"Have fun watching them fail." I said to Hermione before leaving.

I swear I felt someone's gaze on me. The laughing faded as I got farther and farther from the hall.

"Hey, Black."

I turned to see Johnson. "What do you want?" I hissed.

She lunged at me, grabbing my collar and lifting me into the air. Since when was she so strong?

"Remember what I said last year? About staying away from Fred?" She growled. I didn't reply. I just glared at her. "Yeah? I was serious. You should have listened to me. And now, you get this." She dropped me onto the floor. "Got her, Flint."

He came out behing her and kicked my arm, scattering books all over the floor. He punched me before waving his wand, and all my books lifted into the air, opened, and before I could do anything, I was covered in paperecuts. I didn't do anything. I his my face in my hands and ran up to the Hospital Wing. Flint and Johnson were laughing at me.

"Oh, dear. What happened now?" Pomphrey asked when I got there.

"Marcus Flint and Angelina Johnson." I said, not thinking twice about getting them in trouble.

"Here, sit here, and I'll go get the cream." I looked around and almost laughed when I saw several students with grey beards and hair around the room.

"What happened to you?" I asked the nearest one.

"Aging potion gone wrong." They groaned.

Just then I grinned. As soon as the thought hit me, the twins walked in. This was the one time I couldn't tell them apart. Why? Their faces were covedered by huge white beards. I tried my hardest not to burst out laughing. One of them glared at me.

Madame Pomphrey sighed. "I wondered when I would be seeing the two of you." She shook her head, handing me the cream. "Put this on your face and the cuts should be gone in a jiffy."

I nodded and took a mirror.

_God_ I looked _horrible._

As soon as I was out of the Hospital Wing I went to the owlrey to send my letter to Sirius.

"Megan?"

I turned to see Luke standing there, his arms full of my books. "Hey." I said, petting Amber before she flew off.

"I found these on the floor. I believe they're yours?" He didn't look very confident.

"Oh yeah, thanks." I took them.

"So..." Luke looked awkward. "There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend..."

"Mhm?"

"And... I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?"

I froze and turned to him. I smiled warmly. "Of course."

He grinned and held out his arm. "Shall I escort you to the common room?"

"Absolutely." I grinned back at him and we walked to the Gryffindor common room.

XxX

It was time for the Champion Selection. I was a bit late and the only spot available was in between Fred and Harry. I sat down and turned to HArry.

"Hi Harry." I smiled.

"Hey."

"Sit down, please." Dumbledore instructed. The hall grew silent. "Now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Champion Selection!" He stuck out his hand and moved in a slow circle, dimming all the lights in the room.

The flame in the goblet went from blue to red and a piece of burning parchment flew out. "The Durmstrang champion is... Viktor Krum!"

The Durmstrangs cheered as Krum made his way to the front, shook hands with Dumbledore, and proudly exited the hall.

"The champion for Beaxbatons... Fleur Delacour!"

A most likely half-veela girl made her way to the front, shook hands with Dumbledore, and followed Viktor.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

I cheered along with the rest of the school as Cedric made his way up, following the other two.

"Excellent! We now have our three Champions! But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist the chalice of champions, the vessel of victory, the Triwizard Cup!"

A shining diamond trophy was revealed and everyone cheered again. But then the Goblet started acting up. Everyone was silent as another name flew out of the Goblet.

Dumbledore mumbled something before shouting out the name of the new champion. "Harry Potter!"

I gasped, looking at Harry, who looked both confused and shocked at the same time. Oh no. Oh no no no no no. My fourteen-year-old God-brother was chosen to participate in a deadly challenge. This was worse than the twins' chance.

Hermione pushed him forward and everyone glared at him- even Dumbledore- as he followed the others. Dumbledore dismissed us.

I slolwy made my way to the common room when someone grabbed my arm. It was Fred.

"What do you want, Weasley?" I hissed.

"You helped Potter enter the tournament, didn't you?" He growled.

"No!" I gasped. "I would _never_..."

"You wanted to prove to us that a younger student could beat us in something like this so you helped your little brother enter it! You knew he would get picked because he's _already the chosen one!_"

"You're being stupid Fred. Just leave me alone." I pushed past him and sprinted up to the common room.

This was the worst night of my life. Harry was chosen for a dangerous tournament, and Fred and George blamed it on me.


	5. Five- First Task

I was sitting by the Black Lake studying with Harry. Neville was looking at different plants. "Amazing!" Did I mention that Neville was talking to himself? "Amazing!"

"Neville, you're doing it again." Harry told him.

Neville frowned. "Right. Sorry."

I was the only one who actually believed Harry when he said he didn't enter the tournament. I felt bad for him. Everyone has abandoned him.

"Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs?" Harry read aloud, looking through Neville's book.

"Moody gave it to me. That day we had tea." Neville said.

"Mad-Eye gives away free books? Since when?" I asked, looking up from my Astronomy homework.

Just then Neville waved and we both turned to see Hermione, Ginny, and Ron making their way down. They were whispering rapidly.

Just then Hermione came down. Harry stood up. Hermione looked seriously annoyed.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him... That Dean was told by Pavarti that Hagrid's looking for you." She sighed.

"Is that right?" Harry asked. "Well- what?"

Hermione went back to Ron, who whispered something to her. She came back. "Dean was told by Pavarti that... Please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid's looking for you." Hermione began to walk away.

"Well, you can tell Ronald-"

Hermione spun around angrily. "I'm not an owl!" She grabbed Ginny's arm and all three of them walked off.

XxX

I met Luke in the courtyard. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." We began to walk to Hogsmeade.

"So, any idea how Potter got in?" He asked.

I sighed. "He didn't put his name in the cup, Luke. Someone else must have."

"You believe him?"

"Of course I do! Harry's my God-brother. The whole school found out last year." I rolled ,y eyes.

As we were walking, I noticed Moody jump out at Malfoy, who was trying to attack Harry.

"Oh no you don't, sonny!" He turned Malfoy into a ferret. I burst out laughing.

"What?" Luke asked, then he noticed the ferret. "Is that.. Is that _Malfoy_?"

Still laughing, I nodded, dragging him over.

"I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned!" Moody made Malfoy bounce up and down in the air. "You stinking, cowardly, scummy-"

McGonagall ran over. "Professor Moody! What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

I laughed even harder.

"Is that a-? Is that a student?!"

"Technically it's a ferret." He made Malfoy go down Crabbe's pants.

Goyle was trying to get it out.

Luke took out a camera and took a picture of it. I noticed Moody wink at Harry.

McGonagall waved her wand when Malfoy came out of Crabbe's pants, and he scurried around on the ground before turning to Moody, panic-stricken.

"My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a threat?!" Moody began chasing Malfoy around the tree. "Is that a threat?! I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!" Malfoy ran off. "It doesn't end here!"

"Professor!" McGonagall pointed her wand at him.

Luke grabbed my arm and we hurried off towards the village, still laughing.

"I think... I found... My new favourite teacher..." I sighed.

"So, where too first?" Luke asked once we stopped laughing.

"Uh, maybe Honeydukes? Then the Three Broomsticks. I'm starving."

"Okay."

XxX

When I got back to the common room, I collapsed onto the couch with a sigh.

Suddenly my eyes widened. The first task was tomorrow! Just then Harry walked in. "Harry!" I ran up to him. "Any idea what you're doing with your dragon?"

"How do you know there's a dragon?" He asked.

"Oh, Luke heard from Cedric." I said.

"Luke... You mean Luke Fenders?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, he's my friend."

"Oh. Anyway, what are you going to do?"

He grinned. "I have a plan. Don't worry."

XxX

I was sitting in between Fred and Luna at the Quidditch pitch- which had been turned into an arena. Fred and George were trying to get people to bet.

"I'm going to go check on Harry." Hermione said, running up towards the tent, looking up at Ginny- who was sitting nearby- and I. We nodded.

"Your attention, please!" Dumbledore announced. "This is a great day for all of us." I heard a dragon roar in a distance. "Each of the three tasks involves a very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times. This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to. I'm sure we all wish our champions the greatest of luck." Everyone cheered.

I was unbelievably worried. "Why dragons?" Ginny asked. "I mean- honestly! The stands are made of wood!"

"Do you think people would watch if it wasn't dragons? I mean, who would get everyone excited to see three- well, four- students battle a rabbit?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, I guess it makes sense that they make it thrilling but... Wooden stands, honestly!" Ginny sighed.

"Maybe the dragons don't breathe fire?" I shrugged. Just then I saw a puff of fire explode from a cage down below. "Never mind..."

Just then Hermione came back. "They're about to start." She told us.

Just then a canon fired and people began chanting. "_Diggory! Diggory! Diggory! Diggory!_"

XxX

Finally, it was Harry's turn.

They brought in the Hungarian Horntail, which looked violent and restless. "Yeah, leave the most crazy dragon for the youngest." I mumbled, annoyed.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons. And so each one of them will proceed to the next task. And now, our fourth and final contestant."

Harry appeared and people cheered and started chanting. "_Harry! Harry! Harry_!"

The cheering ceased and everyone looked down at the pitch. And as soon as Harry began to move the tail tried to smash him. I jumped. The horntail blew fire at him. I gasped.

I glanced at Fred, who looked entertained. I silently got angry at him for treating this like some kind of awesome Quidditch game.

The dragon nearly smashed him and then threw him across the arena. I grabbed the nearest person's hand and ducked down slightly. It was silent. Everyone slowly got back up. Just then the dragon nearly burnt Harry to a crisp and we all jumped back again.

"Your wand Harry! Your wand!" Hermione cried.

Someone winced. "Stop squeezing my hand, Black!" I turned to see Fred. I jumped and let go. "Sorry!"

Harry hid behind a rock and I noticed his firebolt flying towards him. The dragon shot fire at Harry but he dodged it, jumping onto his broom. Everyone cheered.

Harry tried to grab the egg but he missed. As Harry began to fly around the dragon broke free. I gasped. "Oh my God." As Harry flew away he flew through the teachers stands and the dragon, following him, smashed through it. Everyone cheered.

"YES! WELL DONE DRAGON!" Fred yelled. I would have laughed but I had to remember that we were enemies now. We all waited for Harry and the dragon to return. After about five minutes I heard Harry scream and the dragon roar before silence.

I looked around, hoping for at least one sign that Harry wasn't dead. Suddenly I saw him fly in and everyone cheered. Harry grabbed the egg.

XxX

There was a party in the common room. Harry held up the egg as everyone applauded, reaching up to touch it. I even noticed the paintings clapping.

Fred and George picked him up.

"Yes Harry!"

"Knew you wouldn't die, Harry! Lose a leg-"

"-or an arm-"

"-pack it in all together-"

"NEVER!"

People were still passing around the egg. "Shush!" Seamus ordered, kissing the egg before handing it to Harry. "Go on, Harry. What's the clue?"

"Who wants me to open it?" Harry asked. Everyone cheered "Yes!". "Do you want me to open it?" "Yes!"

Harry opened it and the egg let out this horrible screeching noise. The twins dropped Harry and everyone covered their ears. Harry finally closed it.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked. Everyone looked at him.

"All right, everyone. Go back to your knitting!" Fred ordered. "Uh... This is going to be uncomfortable enough with all you nosy sods listening in."

"I swear I'm going to be deaf if I hear that think again." I said to Ginny. She nodded.

"I reckon you have to be barking mad to put own your name in the Goblet of Fire." Ron said. Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and I were watching them.

"Caught on, have you? Took you long enough." Harry nodded.

"I wasn't the only one who thought you'd done it." Ron told him. "Everyone was saying it behind your back."

Harry looked around. "Brilliant. That makes me feel loads better." He said sarcastically.

"At least I warned you about the dragons."

"Hagrid warned me about the dragons.

"No, no, no, I did. No, don't you remember? I told Hermione to tell you that Seamus told me that Pavarti told Dean that Hagrid was looking for you." Ron said. "Seamus never actually told me anything, so it was really me all along. I thought we'd be all right, you know? After you'd figured that out."

"Who...? Who could possibly figure that out? That's completely mental."

Ron laughed. "Yeah, isn't it. I suppose I was a bit distraught."

Hermione shook her head. "Boys." I nodded slowly.


	6. Six- The Yule Ball

All the Gryffindors were called to the Transfiguration classroom, which had all the desks pushed aside, and it was now just a big empty room with benches on the sides.

McGonagall began explaining. "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since it's inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests will gather in the Great Hall for a night of _well mannered_ frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward. And I mean this literally because the Yule Ball is first and foremost a _dance_."

All the boys groaned and the girls burst into whispers.

"Silence! The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by acting like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons! Now to dance, is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl, a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forward and take flight. Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasley." She walked up to Ron.

"Yes?"

"Will you join me please?" McGonagall lead Ron to the middle of the room.

"This is going to be classic." I mumbled to Katie who nodded, snickering.

"Now place your right hand on my waist." McGonagall instructed.

Ron's eyes widened. "Where?"

"My waist." McGonagall repeated. Ron did as told. "Now, extend your arm-" George wolf-whistled and Ron glared at him. "Mr Filch, if you please."

Music began to play and they started to dance. Ron looked like he just wanted to die.

"Now, everybody come together, boys, on your feet!"

All the girls stood up, while the guys just sat there, pissed off. Neville was the first one to stand up and he asked Ginny. They soon joined McGonagall and Ron.

Just then Lee came over to me once the room was half filled with dancing people. "Do you want to dance?"

I glanced over at Robert Simons, one of the ugliest guys in our year (no offence to him), and then looked back at Lee. "Better you then Robert."

We began to dance and I caught Fred's gaze. He was dancing with Alicia. He glared at me before turning back to Alicia.

"Want to go to-" Lee began, but I cut him off.

"No. Sorry, but no."

He groaned.

XxX

We were all studying and I was sitting with Katie. Just then Angelina got hit by a scrunched-up paper ball. "Oi, Angelina!" I heard Fred's voice. Oh no...

"What?"

I looked up at him through the corner of my eye. He imitated someone dancing and mouthed. "Will you go to the ball with me?" She grinned and nodded.

My blood boiled. Did Fred Weasley seriously just ask my enemy to the Yule Ball?! She's hated me since first year! I grabbed my stuff, stood up, handed my finished homework to Snape, and stalked out of the room. Once I was out of sight, I ran up to the common room.

I can't believe he just did that! Was it only to piss me off? I know we're not exactly friends anymore but asking out my Johnson is too far. Just way too far.

Just before I made it to the common room someone caught my arm. It was Luke.

"Hi." I said.

"What made you leave the hall so early? You looked angry." He raised an eyebrow.

"Fred just asked my enemy to the ball, and she's been bullying me since first year! I just can't believe he would do that..." I growled.

"Just forget him, Meg. Anyway, speaking of the ball, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asked, sounding hopeful. I grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, of course."

"Oh, one more thing." Luke grinned. "Be my girlfriend?"

I stared at him, blinking rapidly. "Uh... I... Sure."

He winked at me, kissing my cheek. "See you around." Then he left.

I hurried into the common room.

XxX

Katie, Hermione, Ginny, and I were talking.

"So, who's got a date?" I asked. All four of us raised our hands, and we all burst into giggles.

"Really? Who asked you?" Katie asked.

"Luke. You know, the Ravenclaw?"

"Oh yeah. Aren't you two dating?" Ginny said.

"...Yes..."

Hermione gasped. "Really? Since when?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend after he asked me to the ball. Anyway, enough about me. Who asked you, Gin?"

"Neville. I'm so happy I'm going! I'm the only Gryffindor in my year that is!" She grinned. I hi-fived her. "'Mione?'

"If I tell you, you cannot _whatsoever_ tell Harry, Ron, or anyone else." She said. "Or I'll never talk to you again."

"We promise." Katie nodded.

"Viktor Krum." She whispered.

"_**WHAT**_?!" We all gasped.

"Shhh!" Hermione hissed.

"Viktor Krum? _Viktor Krum!_" Ginny's eyes were wide. "God, Hermione. You're lucky. Ay girl in this school would volunteer to take your place."

"Oh yeah! One more thing, do NOT tell the fangirls." Hermione said. "I don't want to die."

We all laughed. "Katie?"

"I'm going with Liam. Luke's best friend." She glanced at me.

"Really? You know him?"

"Well, not _really_. I needed a date and he seemed good enough." We all laughed.

"Oh! I got my dress too. It's lime green and pink. I got it yesterday." Ginny said.

XxX

It was the night of the Yule Ball. I was getting ready with Katie and Camille- the girl I talked to last year.

Katie had a knee-length purple dress that was sparkly at the hem. Her hair was curled and pulled into a high pony-tail. Her shoes were purple too, and she looked great.

Camille wore a long orange-ish red dress with a silver pattern going up the side. Her hair was in a side-braid, with sparkles in it. She wore silver heels also, to match her dress.

My dress was down to my ankles. It was aquamarine blue with a silver belt at the waist. It was ruffled from the belt down and I had to admit it was really pretty. It was sleeveless, and my shoes were silver like Camille's. My hair was left down in waves, but it wasn't frizzy. I had a silver flower in my hair too.

We all took pictures of ourselves (A/N: Selfies at the Yule Ball lol) before walking downstairs.

Camille met her date in the common room and Katie ran off to go find Liam. So I was left alone to walk down the grand staircase for everyone to see me.

_Everyone_ was staring at me. I blushed. I saw Fred gaping and my blush depened. I walked over to Luke.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

"Thanks." As if my face could get any redder...

He chuckled. "Come on." I took his arm and we went into the Great Hall, which was decorated beautifully. We had to form a path for the champions. Everyone cheered as they came in. Fleur with Rodger Davies, Cedric with Cho, Harry with Pavarti, and of course, Viktor with Hermione.

They started dancing. Harry didn't seem to know what he was doing, and I laughed quietly. Fred was glaring at me- no, not me- Luke. He was glaring at Luke.

They were soon joined by McGonagall and Dumbledore, Ginny and Neville, and eventually, Luke and I. He spun me aound several times and I laughed.

"ARE YOU READY?!" The Weird Sisters came on stage and started playing 'Do the Hippogriff'. I have having the time of my life... Until...

"Come with me, Meg, I need to show you something." Luke dragged me outside and I could feel Fred's gaze on me. We passed several rocking carriages before we came across a figure by the Black Lake. Violet.

Luke let go of my hand, walked up to her, and snogged her. I gasped. They pulled away and Luke smirked.

"Surprised, aren't you?" He laughed. "'Course you are. Oh, Megan, Megan, Megan... If only someone out there actually gave a damn about what you think." Violet giggled.

"Luke... What..." I was lost for words. "But... You were so... So..."

"Nice? Yeah, you got boring." He rolled his eyes. "I can't believe you actually though someone like _me_ liked someone like _you_."

Tears streaming down my face, I ran. Ran away. I could hear them both laughing. I ran all the way up to the common room, and collapsed on the couch sobbing. How could I have been so _stupid_? _Of course_ he was a git-faced loser. _Of course_ he liked Violet. The common room was nearly empty and I was glad about that.

I heard someone come in. They sat down beside me and hugged me. I didn't know who it was, and I didn't care. I only knew it was a guy, because they weren't wearing a dress. But then I recognized something.

Amortentia.

It was Fred. I looked up at him. "Why are you here?"

He smiled at me. "To apologize. You know, for being a stupid git these last few months."

"And for asking my enemy out to the ball? And for making the whole school hate me?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm sorry, Megan. Really. Just let it go. I was just a jealous git."

"Jealous?" I raised an eyebrow. He didn't have the slightest bit of embarrassment on his face. He nodded.

"I knew Luke was a bastard. I saw him snogging Violet just now, and I'm guessing that's why you're crying. And knowing you'd rather be with him than George and I, well it was kind of insulting." He shrugged.

I laughed quietly. "I didn't know he was a bastard. He was so nice and stuff. And then he went off insulting me-"

"Insulting you?" He was suddenly concerned. "What did he say?"

I sighed. "He called me boring, and he was just like 'if only someone out there actually gave a damn about what you think.'"

"I hate him." Fred growled. I giggled.

"Yeah, me too." I leaned into him and he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed. "Well I'm glad _that's_ over."

He chuckled. "Me too. I missed you."

I smiled to myself.

"Want to dance?" He asked.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"There's still two hours left of the Ball."

I shook my head, laughing. "No! I look like a raccoon!"

He waved his wand. I touched my face. "What did you do?"

"You don't look like a raccoon anymore." He took a mirror from a random Gryffindor and held it to me. All my makeup was back in place.

"Oh, thanks." I grinned at him. He handed it back to the confused young Gryffindor. I took his arm and we went back down to the Great Hall.

George grinned at us, and I found Luke and Violet in the crowd. I glared at him. And he looked shocked.

He must've wanted me to be broken and ruined, well, no, I'm not.

We danced until midnight. There was only us, Ginny and Neville, and a few others left.

"Alright, everyone! That's the end of the Yule Ball. You may go back to your common rooms now. Have a Merry Christmas!"

Fred and I walked back to the common room.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

I looked at him seriously. "Everything."

We both paused in front of the stairs and looked at each other.

"Merry Christmas, Fred." I said quietly.

"Merry Christmas."

Then he was leaning in. My head was spinning and my heart was racing. My hands went around his neck and his went to my waist. My lips merely brushed his, before we heart someone come through the painting. We jumped apart, blushing.

"I... Uhm... I'm going upstairs." I ran up to the girls dorm, my head spinning. Just then I gasped. My bed was torn apart, and my clothes were all over the floor, most of them torn. My books were ripped in half. And all I saw was Johnson standing on my bed, grinning, holding my dead owl.

**_"OH MY GOD!" _**


	7. Seven- Angelina's a Bitch

**There's swearing in this chapter. Just warning anyone that cares...**

* * *

"I... Uhm... I'm going upstairs." I ran up to the girls dorm, my head spinning. Just then I gasped. My bed was torn apart, and my clothes were all over the floor, most of them torn. My books were ripped in half. And all I saw was Johnson standing on my bed, grinning, holding my dead owl.

**_"OH MY GOD!"_**

Johnson grinned evilly. "Merry Christmas, Black." My surprise soon turned to anger.

"What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" I never swore that much. But... This person just freaking KILLED MY OWL, AND LIKE JUST DESTROYED EVERYTHING I OWNED!

"Nothing." Johnson raised an eyebrow. "You, however, there is most definitely something wrong with you. You date stealing, friendless, stupid smart-ass."

"Date stealing?_ Date stealing_?! Oh, that's the problem here, is it? It has nothing to do with... With _this!_" I pointed to my bed, clothes, and books. "Or _that_!" I pointed to my owl. "You did _all of that _just because you didn't like the fact that Fred was dancing with me?!"

"Yeah, I did." She tossed Amber across the room and a lump formed in my throat. She was a nice owl...

I turned to her, eyes narrowed, and I was just about to pounce on her when Katie walked in.

"HOLY SH- WHAT THE _HELL_ HAPPENED HERE?!" She gaped at my bed.

"Ask Black." Johnson rolled her eyes.

My eyes widened. "Me? Me? Oh this is my fault now, is it? _YOU FUCKING MURDERED MY OWL AND DESTROYED EVERYTHING I OWNED_!"

Katie turned to Johnson. "You... You _bitch_!"

At the exact same time, we both pounced on her. I couldn't take it. What she did was... Criminal, almost.

About ten minutes ago, I was having the best time ever, and then I come back to see... To see _this_. Johnson kicked me in the face while trying to escape and I fell backwards, and I could tell my nose was bleeding now. I just jumped back onto her, punching the hell out of her.

She was fighting back, and I think she scratched my arm with her ridiculously long nails, until finally we got tired and Katie and I jumped off of her.

Johnson ran downstairs, probably to the hospital wing.

It looked like a drunk murderer had been having a bloody spasm in the dorm. I pointed my wand at my broken nose. "_Episkey_." I muttered. There was a small crack and I winced as my nose snapped back into place. Then I turned to my bed. I sighed. Waving my wand, everything went back into place. My books and clothes were still ripped, but they all went back into my trunk. At least my bed was fixed. The real problem was Amber.

"Well, what do we do with a dead owl?" I looked at Katie.

She shrugged. "Dunno. We would look really messed up if we walked into the common room with a dead owl. And she's not staying in the dorm."

"I'm not throwing her out the window either." I said. "Actually, I have an idea. I pointed my wand at Amber. "_Wingardium leviosa_."

Amber hovered in the air, and I levatated her out the open window, and slowly lay her down under the bushes way far down at the bottom of the Gryffindor tower.

"Rest in peace, Amber. Don't worry, Johnson will pay." I mumbled.

"What do we do now?" Katie asked.

"I'm going to bed." I said. She nodded.

I went to the bathroom to wash off my face, and I bumped into Fred. I just then remembered our almost-kiss, and I felt my face heat up. I swear I saw him blush too. I tried to walk past him but he grabbed my arm. He paled and looked at me. "What happened?"

"Ask Johnson." I growled.

"What did she do?"

I bit my lip. "She... Um... She ripped my bedsheets, clothes, and books, then mudered my owl..."

"WHAT?!"

"Shh! Don't wake the whole school." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to go kill her." Fred tried to walk off but I stopped him.

"Don't. Katie and I have already beat her up."

"I'm going to kill her anyway." He walked off.

I sighed and let him go off. She deserved it. I washed the blood off my face and decided to just take a shower. I went to bed. I'm going to get so many detentions...

XxX

Angelina, Katie, and I all stood in McGonagall's office.

"This behavior is unbelievable! You three are graduating next year, so act your age!" McGonagall barked.

"Jo- Angelina killed Megan's owl, Professor. She destroyed her bed, clothes, and books too. We were just angry." Katie said.

"Is this true, Miss Johnson?" McGonagall tapped her fingers impatiently on the desk.

Johnson glared at Katie and I. "Possibly."

"You three just recieved a month of detention, and if I hear one more complaint about any of you, you'll be sent straight out of the school. _Especially_ you, Miss Johnson." McGonagall dismissed us.

We all nodded and left the room. Johnson ran off to Alicia without a word, Katie walked up to Camille, and I hurried into the common room to see Fred and George sitting on the couch, joking around.

"You're not expelled?" George asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No. But I get a whole month of detentions." I sighed. "With Katie and Johnson."

"That sucks." Fred frowned.

"Yeah." I bit my lip, sitting beside Fred. I refused to meet his eyes. He nearly kissed me last night! I noticed he was trying not to look at me either. He just looked at the ground, scuffling his feet nervously, while I just fiddled with my thumbs.

George took notice to this. He smirked. "Something happen last night that I don't know about?"

"No." We both said at the same time, a little too quickly.

George laughed. "Spill it, Freddie."

"Nothing happened!" He denied. I swear if George finds out... I mean we weren't snogging, it's just... He'll lock us in a closet or something.

"I'm not stupid." George said.

"Nothing happened, George." I said slowly, silently praying that I sounded somewhat convincing.

He sighed and gave up, leaning back. I stood up. "Well, I'm going to the library. I need to study."

"For what?" They chorused, looking up at me.

I rolled my eyes. "The Potions test."

"_What Potions test_?"

I laughed. "The one after the break."

"Oh, yeah... Well, we're not letting you study." George pulled me back onto the couch.

I blinked. "Wha- why not?"

"It's called a break for a reason." Fred said.

"But I-"

"You're not Hermione." George said, glancing at said girl, who was studying across the room. She must've heard him, because she looked up, surprised.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." All three of us said at the same time. She looked at us suspiciously before going back to her reading.

"Fine. What do you want to do?"

"Let's prank someone." Fred and George dragged me into a corner and we began scheming.


	8. Eight- Pranks

**I'm sorry I haven't been uploading as frequently, I just had my heart broken by some idiot that I used to be in love with****, and things have been hard. I also have a load of projects due this month... UGH I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short, as I said before I'm heartbroken about something and things have been hard for me. I just wanted to get this out there, but the next chapter will be out soon. **

**Let's get on with the chapter...**

* * *

We have decided to prank Angelina for being... Well, Angelina. But she deserves it, so...

The plan was to have her hair a florescent pink for a week, _and_ have all her clothes too small, _and_ make her makeup disappear, _and_ we have set up something so that dungbombs will follow her around everywhere and set off every three hours.

Brilliant, I know.

I ran upstairs to our dorm and went straight over to Johnson's bed.

I picked up her her shampoo and conditioner and slipped the dye inside. Good thing it was already coloured pink.

Then I pointed my wand at her trunk of clothes and muttered a few charms, and all of her clothes shrunk and wrinkled themselves.

Fred and George were going to set up the dungbombs tomorrow morning.

I ran downstairs, grinning. The twins were waiting for me.

"Well?"

I nodded, laughing. "This is going to be bloody brilliant." We hi-fived before I collapsed down on the couch in between them.

We sat there in silence for a minute, before I broke it.

"I'm bored."

"I know what we can do." George said.

I looked at him. "What?"

"Prank Fenders." They said at the same time, and I grinned.

"I know what we can do. I overheard him ask Violet to go to the Quidditch pitch this afternoon and I know where he keeps his broom."

"Where?"

"Change room. We can curse his broom into whacking him in the face every time he or Violet tried to touch it, and, being a Ravenclaw- yeah, I know he's a git, but he is Ravenclaw- he'll go for a school broom. We can set up these things to flock him." I took out my wand. "For example." I looked at Angelina. "_Opugno_."

A bunch of small birds appeared out of nowhere and flew towards Johnson, and she squeaked and dove out of the way, the birds just hit the wall, bursting into dust.

She glared at us and walked over to Alicia.

"We'll get those to flock him." I said, looking at them. "And then we'll pour spiders on them when they come in. He's scared of them."

"You're a genius, you know that, right?" Fred swung an arm around my shoulders. I blushed. "Shut up. You know I'm not."

"Oh, and at the beginning of the year, remember that lesson we had with Snape? About Amortentia?"

Oh God. "Y-yeah?"

"Did you _really_ smell grass? I mean, you just stood there, shocked. What's so shocking about grass?" Fred asked.

"I just didn't expect it, that's all." I shrugged. Please don't push it please don't push it...

"I still don't believe you." George shook his head.

"I'm serious!" I said. "Anyway, we'll jinx the broom and then hide in the stands. Then I'll set off the birds, and we run. We should go now, they might be leaving soon."

"And if not?"

"Use the time for actual Quidditch practice!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay, fine."

XxX

I watched as Luke and Violet began flying around the Quidditch field, enjoying themselves. Oh, they're in for it...

"On three." Fred said. "One, two, three-"

"_Opugno_!" We shot the birds at them before running away laughing.

"I threw a dungbomb at them too." George laughed.

"This is going to be brilliant." I looked back to see Luke trying to outfly the birds, Biolet was screaming and clutching onto him tightly. Then George's dungbomb hit them and when the smoke disappeared they were both coughing with their noses plugged. I pulled out the spiders and lay them on the ground.

_"Wingardium leviosa!" _They went soaring towards the two of them, and Luke screamed like a little girl and flew around like mad. We ran away laughing.

As soon as we got into the school we came across Johnson. She was strutting around, her head held high, as everyone laughed at her bright pink hair (that was now in an aphro) and her really tight clothes. Just then she dropped her quill and when she bent down to get it, she split her pants, and at that exact moment, the dungbomb went off, and everyone ran away. We were laughing histerically, and we sprinted off before she could see us.

"We're brilliant." George laughed. We collapsed in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone looked at us as if we were insane, but we didn't care, did we? No, we didn't.

After we (eventually) calmed down, I started to talk. "I haven't... Laughed that much... Since... September..."

"Wait..." Fred saw Ron coming and looked at my bag. He grabbed othe extra spider and threw it at him. It landed on his face and he made a shocked and surprised noise. "Harry! Get it off Harry!"

"It's fake Ron." Harry snickered, taking it off Ron's face.

We were all laughing and Ron glared at us.

"Wait, Harry!" I grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"Have you figured out your egg yet? The second task isn't that far away now."

"No. I haven't." He groaned.

"Why don't you ask Dad?"

"Yeah, he'll know loads about it." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "My point is, it's better to know what the challenge is ahead of time, so you have more time to strategize-"

"I know Megan!" He sighed, frustrated.

"I'm just saying." I shrugged, walking back to the twins.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked.

"Second task." I sighed.

"Does he know what it is?" George asked.

"No, but I bet that Cedric, Fleur, and Krum have it all figured out." I bit my lip.

"Well you can ask Ron about Krum. He'll know loads about him." Fred snickered.

I smirked. "Did you see the was Ron was glaring at Krum last night? He fancies Hermione!"

"We've noticed." They chorused.

"Yeah, Romione is popular." I laughed. "But Ron hates Krum now."

"He's against Harry, so isn't he supposed to?" Fred asked.

I sighed. "I guess. But then again you two are still drooling after those Veela girls even though they're with Fleur."

"Do not!" They denied in unison.

I chuckled. "All guys do."

"Anyway, let's head down to dinner." George stood up.

"Yeah, let's go." We began to walk towards the Great Hall.


	9. Nine- The Second Task

I was waiting for the twins by the stands for the second task.

"Have you seen Ron or Hermione?" I asked Ginny. "I told them I would sit with them for this."

"No, I haven't. No one has." She shrugged.

"Welcome to the second task." Dumbledore announced. "Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure, of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion, now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake. In order to win, each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this. They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they'll be on their own. No magic can save them."

The twins appeared. "This sounds exciting, doesn't it?" I asked them when they appeared.

"Brilliant, except for the fact that you can see none of it." Fred said. I nodded.

"You may begin at the sound of the cannon." A cannon fired and Cedric, Fleur, and Krum all dove it, while Harry fell over, and he looked like he was choking.

Suddenly, Harry flew up from the water and did a flip, and everyone cheered.

XxX

There was only twenty minutes left, and the only person that had resurfaced was Fleur, who had been forced to exit.

I was getting worried. I was pacing back and forth.

"Stop worrying Megan, he'll be fine." George reassured me.

"I _hope_ so." I stopped pacing.

XxX

Cedric and Krum appeared with Cho Chang and Hermione.

The hour hit and Ron and who must be Fleur's little sister appeared, with no Harry.

We cheered. "Yes!" But then I realized something. "Wait. Where's Harry?"

"He's fine." Fred said.

"At least our brother is alive." George added.

"Yours is, but mine might not be!" I ran down to the dock. Just then Harry flew onto the shore and I sighed in relief.

I cheered, running up to him, Seamus, Neville, Dean, Ron, and Hermione.

"You saved her, even though she wasn't yours to save." Fleur knelt in front of Harry. "My little sister. Thank you!" She kissed both of his cheeks. She looked at Ron. "And you! You helped!"

Ron blushed and got all flustered. "Well, yeah, a bit." She kissed him too. I laughed when Ron stood there, astonished, touching his cheek. "Merci."

I went back up to the stands.

"Where were you?" Ginny asked.

"Harry's fine. Ron and Hermione are too."

"I told you so." Fred poked me.

"Shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"ATTENTION!" Dumbledore bellowed. "The winner is Mr Diggory! Who showed innate command of the bubble-head charm! However, seeing as Mr Potter would have finished first, had it not been for hid determination to rescue not only Mr Weasley, but the others as well. We've agreed to award him second place!" We all cheered. "For outstanding moral fiber!"

XxX

We helped a freezing Harry out of the boat.

"Right on."

"All that moral fiber, huh?"

"It's great."

I laughed.

"Moral fiber? Blimey, even when you go wrong, it turns out right." Ron joked. I grinned.

"Yeah, well done, moral fiber." Fred pat him on the back as we left towards the school. Harry was stopped by Crouch, as Hermione went over to Krum.

"See you at Hagrid's, Harry!" Ron called.

"I told you he'd be fine." Fred shoved me playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "I know, I know."

XxX

I was studying for the Charms essay that was coming up.

"Megan!" Ginny ran up to me, out of breath,

"What is it, Gin?" I asked.

"The trio and Hagrid just found Crouch!" She gasped.

"So?" I raised an eyebrow.

"He's dead!"

My jaw dropped. "_What_? How?"

"No one knows! They just found him lying there in the Forbidden Forest!"

"Oh God..." I muttered.

XxX

I sighed as I leaned against the tree, staring out at the lake. It was sort of cold out, and I stupidly wore no coat, just a thick Gryffindor hoodie. I then realized I was shivering. Stupid March...

Everything was stressing me out. The whole Fred situation, the Tournament, detentions, and all those essays coming up. I just needed to be somewhere peaceful and quiet.

I heard a snap and turned around to see Fred. "Hey." I smiled softly. Well there goes the whole 'peaceful and quiet' idea.

"Hey." He grinned at me, before sitting down beside me.

We sat there in comforting silence for a while. He noticed I was shivering.

"You cold?" He asked.

I nodded. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me close to him. I smiled slightly to myself.

"Better?" I could literally hear Fred smiling.

"Much." I rested my head on his shoulder.

I then realized Fred was staring at me. I looked up at him. He grinned. "Can I try something?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

He put a hand on my cheek, moved my face towards his. He pasued once we were really close. His gaze moved to my lips, then back to my eyes, then back to my lips, before kissing me gently.

The world stopped. All I could think about was his soft lips slowly moving against mine. I could feel fireworks bursting inside of me, and my head was spinning.  
I then realized that I have been in love with Fred this whole time. All six years. And I never noticed until now. Wow, I've been blind.

I let my eyes slide closed and I kissed him back, and he smiled against my lips, causing me to too. He kissed me more passionately now, moving his arms to my waist. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair, and he flicked my bottom lip with his tongue. I denied teasingly, and he growled. I giggled and parted my lips, and his tongue slithered into my mouth.

But we were both human, and therefore we both needed oxygen, so slowly and hesitantly we both pulled away. He gently rested his forehead against mine, our eyes still closed. We were both panting, and I felt amazing.

"I love you, Megan Black." Fred whispered. We both opened our eyes. "I hated the fact that you were with Luke, and I only stayed away from you because I knew if I came too close to you I would be much too tempted to..." His gaze drifted to my lips, finishing his sentence for him.

"I love you too, Fred Weasley." I said, and it felt like someone had lifted a huge weight off of my shoulders.

He grinned and kissed me again. It was perfect. Everything was perfect.

"You owe me five sickles."

We pulled away to see Katie hesitantly handing George five sickles. "Thank you."

"Spying much?" I rolled my eyes.

They both jumped, looking at us, before blushing and standing up.

"Spying? Us? Nah..." George shook his head.

"Then what else would you two be doing in a bush beside two people that just happen to be snogging?" Fred asked, annoyed.

Katie smiled nervously. "...Not spying...?"

They both ran away, laughing.

"Oh bloody hell." I groaned.

"One day, we'll be the ones watching them snog." Fred nodded.

"Let's go, it's dinner anyway." I stood up and handed his coat back to him. "Here, take it."

"Nah, you keep it."

"I'm not stealing your damn coat!" I giggled, chucking it at him.

He chuckled, putting it on. "Okay, okay. Jeez, woman."

We walked back into the castle, hand-in-hand.


End file.
